Season 01 - Mighty Morphing Power Rangers (Reboot)
by jefferydthomasjonesjr
Summary: This is a more direct adaption of Zyuranger but will contain elements of both the Power Rangers we know with slight tweaks to it to make it more based off of Zyuranger. A Summary is located inside the first chapter. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any Super Sentai related characters or themes. This is simply my adaption of what and how i would handle the Power Rangers series if I were in charge._

**Welcome. Before I begin my story a few highlights. In some cases i will be referring to Sentai footage to better convey the fight scenes and in some cases i will describe them if need be. I will use the specific sentai along with a time code of when that fight scene begins based on the videos that i have watched either on youtube or through other means..ie. [Zyuranger 12:54 - 13:50]….**

**Also These stories are all linked in some way shape of form and will try to be a a adaptation of both Power Rangers and Super Sentai honoring both while also staying True to the material. **

**This is an Intro or welcoming to each of the stories i will put up..It will take me awhile to adapt all but i will try my best…I hope you enjoy. I will give a brief summary in each of the stories of whats to come**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**

65 Million Years Ago inter-dimensional beings came to Earth at the time of the dinosaurs. One of these beings, a witch named Rita Repulsa despised Earth and its creatures and wanted to destroy them all and almost succeeded with most of the dinosaurs extinct but she was stopped by a being named Zordon Of Altar. He imprisoned her and her band of henchman in a jar and placed it on the moon. The battle took alot out of Zordon and caused him to be stuck between dimensions. After the extinction of the dinosaurs Zordon created a command center in present day Angel Grove, CA where he awaited the return of Rita. In Present day Earth Rita is released and she has a new target, Humans but Zordon along with his robot Alpha 5 gather 5 teens, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini and Jason to be a force of good and use the power of the dinosaurs to become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and grants them power suits, weapons and dino machines called Zords. They are later joined by Jason's half-brother Tommy who at first becomes the Green Dragon Ranger and works for Rita but mends his issues with Jason and joins them to stop Rita once and for all.


	2. Episode 1x01- Day of The Dumpster Part 1

**_Ahh…After 65 million years I'm free it's time to conquer Earth_**

**_Alpha Rita's escaped, recruit a team of teenagers with attitude _**

**_Go Go Power Rangers (x3)_**

**_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Go Go Power Rangers (x3)_**

**_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_**

**_Cast  
><span>_****_Jason Lee Scott played by Austin St. John  
>Zack Taylor played by Walter Emmanuel Jones<br>Billy Cranston played by David Yost  
>Trini Kwan played by Thuy Trang<br>Kimberly Hart played by Amy Jo Johnson  
>Zordon voiced and played by David Fielding<br>Alpha 5 voiced by Richard Steven Horovitz  
>Bulk and Skull played by Paul Schrier and Jason Narvy<em>**

_**Episode 01x01 - Day Of The Dumpster Part 1**_

The shows open with an ariel view of Angel Grove California on a sunny day. Kids are playing in the local parks as their parents watch them and talk among themselves. We then see a hot dog vender serving customers and view a tv on his truck. A News Anchor is talking about a space shuttle that just landed on the moon on a mission. The Anchor announces "This is a rare mission as its the first to not only include two experience astronauts but they have allowed 2 Space Camp kids to accompany them as the first kids to land on the moon" and as we see a video of its landing the scene switches to the actual moon as two astronaunts exit the shuttle and begin exploring. "The kids are going to remember this for a long time" says the female astronaut but before her partner can reply they see a bright red light in the distance. "Whats that" says the male astronaut, the female tries to get a good look but they both agree to go check it out. As they get closer they see a large dumpster like item embedded in the surface and on top of it is a large ruby. The male touches and it begins to glow and out of it shoots out a beam of light they both remove the top off the dumpster and a full blast of light emits from within and appears in front of them 4 weird creatures. Before the astronauts knew it they were running away in fear.

The first creature introduced sneezes and he is short but large blue alien with a spike on his head and he is called Squat. The second being looks in amazement at his surroundings, he is tall skinny hariy being with one glass spectacle on his right eye and he is called Baboo. The third creature sighs and says " My Goodness", he is white creature with long ears and wears a apron and he is called Finister. Lastly a mighty roar can be heard from this creature as he spreads his wings and is donned in gold armor and wields a long gold sword and he is called Goldar. Squat walks over the opened dumpster calling out for someone "Rita...Mistress Rita!?" as he calls her name out a woman awakens and yawns. She has a long two horned hat and a spiked chest plate and she is called Rita Repulsa. "What a good sleep" she says as she yawns, "Squat...How long have we been asleep". Squat walks up to Rita and attempts to dig in his bad "Let me check my empress" as he continues to dig Baboo walks up and rushes him and grabs an object from the bag "You take forever...hurry up". Finister seems annoys as he says "You two idiots are always fooling around...Always", Baboo presses buttons on the object and says "Its been almost 65 million years my empress" as he helps her get out of the dumpster. Rita is annoys and replies "Its been that long?!..ughhh that stupid seal!" she raises her long wand and shoots out a laser that destroys the dumpster and the nearby astronauts see this and run for their lives. Rita see's the two and says "Since you two saved me..here is your payment" she exhales and the force of her breathe blows the two astronauts off the moon and into space. The 4 other creatures laugh as they delight in Rita's deed. "Ahh Earth..its been 65 million years and its time i get my revenge and the Earth feel my bitterness" she declares as the whole group laugh in agreement.

Meanwhile on Earth in Angel Grove we switch to the inside of the local hangout spot Angel Groves Youth Center. Music is playing inside as youths from 10 to 17 enjoy the activities that the center has to offer. As we go across the room we see two young men, one black wearing purple and one white wearing red sparring in karate section of the center. We see a young girl wearing pink gymnastic pants and outfit on the balancing beam doing a routine. A young asian girl in all yellow appears to be practicing Tai Chi. We cut back to the two young men as their sparring ends with the black one doing a backflip away from the white one. The white male says "Nice Recovery Zack" the two clap hands and Zack replies "Thanks for teaching me Jason". On the balancing beam the young white female finishes her routine with a flip off the beam and lands perfectly and she is joined by the young asian female who says "That was awesome Kimberly" and she replies "Thanks Trini". Entering the main area is a young white male with a white doji on with a blue headband and glasses, he see's Zack and Jason and says "Hey Fellas". Zack replies "Hey Billy whats up!" as Billy walks to him and slaps his hand. "Well I think im pretty physically prepared for my first karate class" Billy says as he tightens his belt. Then at the walkway two young white males enter appearing to be rocking a punk rocker style. One of them is skinny and tall and the other is fat. "Oh no looks whose hear?" Trini says to Kimberly, and she replies "Bulk and Skull". Bulk and Skull both notice Kimberly and Trini looking at them and they walk over "Hi Girls..How about that double date we talked about" says Bulk and Skull agree's as he laughs. Trini puts on a fake smile and replies " Sorry guys" Skull begins to walk away in shame but Bulk grabs him and reassures him with a shaking of his head to not back down as he tells them "Whats the matter...We not good enough for you?". Trini continues to be nice and reply "Please just leave us alone Bulk" but Bulk and Skull replies are "Yea..Make me". Zack appears behind the two girls and Skull resolve disappears and says "I mean make him", Zack puts his hand on both of their shoulders and states " You heard what the ladies said". Bulk looks annoyed but confident as he replies "What do you know..The Dancer wants to be a fighter", Kimberly quickly steps in and says "Dont Worry Zack we can handle these two". Bulk looks unimpressed and says "Oh Really..lets show them some Karate moves Skull" as they charge the two girls, Kimberly and Trini both use jujitsu to use their moment against them and they flip both young men onto the gymnastic mats on their backs and the whole room laughs as the two figure out how they got bested by two girls. Kimberly states "You guys should really think about taking Jason's karate class"

Flashing a few minutes into the day Jason's karate class is underway as he goes through movements but Billy is having a hard time following so Jason stops the class for a second and walks over to Billy "Hey Billy try this and follow me" He goes through his movements slowly so Billy can follow and learn but Billy appears frustrated and says "Im just no good at this" Jason tries to reassure his friend by saying "Its ok Billy..even i was a beginner once" Billy seems a lil upbeat as Jason goes back to the front of the class and asks "So Class what does Martial Arts teach us". Billy raises his hand and answers " Courage, Kindness, Intergrity, Fitness, Loyalty and Discipline" Jason smiles and says "Thats good..you memorized that very quickly", as Billy feels great for answering the question they get interrupted by Bulk and Skull donned in punk like karate outfits. They shove people out the way as Bulk make his way to Jason "Hey Geek...teach us..how to beat people up!", Jason is annoyed as Skull yells "yea" and parodies a karate move to Bulks stomach which Bulk stops pushes him out the way. Jason explains to the class "Martial Arts was not developed to hurt others", Bulk laughs and says " We didnt sign up for no geeky karate class". Jason gets an idea in his head and says "Ok Bulk..maybe your ready for some advance stuff" Bulk appears satisfied so Jason goes through different moves and asks Bulk to copy him. Each move gets a lil difficult but Bulk proves to hold his own until Jason does a tornado kick in which Bulk falls on his face attempting. Jason dismisses the class.

Flashing ahead the 5 teens are sitting at a table and they are all congratulating Billy on how well he did in class. Billy thanks them for their support but his confidence is shot. Trini explains "Its all about confidence and state of mind Billy you dont need to be big in strong to do martial arts", Zack agrees as well. As they continue to talk the ground begins to shake. We then switch to the city and a building begins to move on its own [Zyuranger EP1 04:40 - 06:15] as the city shakes and a bulidings start moving on their own to the center of the city debris begins falling down causing chaos and mayhem amongst the people. At the youth center the teens run outside and see one of the buildings float down to the grown with a weird palace on top. Out of it Rita riding on top of bicycle and Goldar using his wings to fly float above the city laughing. "Listen you foolish Humans!" as he voice is echoed throughout Angel Grove "I am the greatest witch to ever live..I am the Empress of Evil Rita Repulsa!...This planet is but a pebble and would be more fitting if you disgusting humans weren't on it...Love..Hope..yet you fight and go to war with each other every day...so im going to do you a favor and end it now" She uses her wand to blast a building and its completely destroyed. The teens see the building blow up and look in shock about what is happening.

Meanwhile in the deserts of Angel Grove a large building is seen and inside alarms are going off as we notice that the building houses computers and soon we see a robot walking in the center "Ay Ya Yi...Zordon...a disturbance in the nearby city.." the robot says and a giant tube can be seen and it glows and we see a floating vision of a head of Zordon. "Calm down Alpha 5..it appears Rita has escaped her prison..we've prepared for this very event...initiate the protocol set in place" he says in a commanding voice, Alpha 5 walks toward the computer panels but says "Oh no i was hoping we would never have to do this...i mean really must we use them...use teenagers". Zordon explains "Yes Alpha..they will be the last defense against Rita and her evil..begin teleportation sequence..recruit a team of teenagers with attitude". Alpha presses a set of buttons and complains "Ai Ya Yi i hope this works out well".

At Angel Grove Youth Center people are running in panick but before our 5 teens can do anything they appear stuck. "Whats going on" Kimberly says, "This is really weird" Trini agrees. Jason tries to keep everyone calm but before they know it they disappear in a color manner and are transported to the inside of the building that housed Zordon and Alpha 5. All 5 land on the floor confused at the course of events that have occurred and their new surroundings. Kimberly states "This isnt exactly the mall is it?" as she looks around at where they are at, but Billy is astonished and says "This place is magnificent!". As they continue to look around at where they are at Jason asks "I dont get it?..How did we end up here?" and Trini replies "I just want to know where here is?!". Billy looks toward the computer panel and states "Maybe the answer is in these panels?" as he begins pressing buttons Alpha 5 shows up and says "no stop dont touch that" as the robot falls. The others are shocked by the appearance of the robot but Billy is curious and goes to help the robot up. "A fully sentient multi functional automaton! I never seen anything like it" Billy explains in admiration, as he continues to admire Alpha fight and energy surge near the giant tube appears and Zordon greets the teens "Welcome Humans!". The teens turn to view their greater and Jason asks "So who are you?!" and Kimberly adds "What are you?!", Zordon explains "I'am Zordon of Altar, an inter-dimensional being caught in a time warp". Alpha also introduces himself as Alpha 5 but Kimberly in disbelief says "Excuse me but can someone come back to Earth and pick me up cause I am totally confused!", Zordon answers "It's quite simply my dear..this planet is under attack and I have brought you hear to save it!". Zack replies " Yea right!" in disbelief but Zordon questions his disbelief " Aw..a non believer look behind at the viewing globe..the doubts will be answered in the images you see". The teens turn around to see a large crystal ball that Zordon calls the viewing globe and he explains "65 million years ago when dinosaurs rule the Earth, being from across the galaxy and dimensions visited Earth to observe its development" the globe shows images of alien beings observing the dinosaurs and life on earth, "I was one such observer and valued Earth as a planet that had potential to be great..but there were other beings who did not feel the same..one such being was Rita Repulsa, a powerful witch who sought the destruction of all life on Earth". The viewing globe showed images of Rita and her band of creatures laughing at destruction and mayhem they cause "In order to protect Earth I used all my power to seal Rita and her henchmen but in doing so in my weaken state i became trapped in a time-warp and lost my physical form..with help from my robotic assistant Alpha 5 we constructed the command center to protect Earth incase of Rita's return or any threat that would cause destruction and evil across the planet I hold dear". As Trini looks upon the images of Rita and her gang she asks "What does this have to do with us", as all the teens turned for an answer Zordon replies "You have been chosen to form a unique team in order to battle Rita...each of you would be given extraordinary power derived from the ancient power of the Dinosaurs" Kimberly looks puzzled and asks "Dinosaurs?!". As if like magic buckles with coins with symbols of a dinosaur appear on them, Zack asks "Whoa..What are these", Zordon explains "These are your new tools...Dino Buckle and your Power Coins combine they are your Morphers...raise them to the sky and call the name of your respective dinosaur and you will morph to elite fighting team known to all as the Power Rangers". Kimberly observers her morpher and asks "Wait Morph?" Billy states "Metamorphous" Trini tries to explain "It means to change", Kimberly understands now. Zordon explains more " Jason, Bold and Powerful you will lead the team as the Red Tyranno Ranger...Zack clever and brave you will known as the Black Mastadon Ranger...Kimberly graceful and smart you will be the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger...Billy patient and wise you will be Blue Triceratops Ranger...Trini fearless and agile you will the Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Ranger...together you will the Earth's only line of defense against Rita and her plans of world destruction.". Zack looks confused and states "Power Morphers..Dinosaurs..Power Rangers...I dont know this just to weird for me", Zordon replies " I understand this is alot of pressure for young ones but I felt teenagers would be the best selection as they are less tainted by the vices that most adults fall for when given power". Trini looks interested and says "Guys we can actually help people and make a difference and stop that evil witch from turning Angel Grove...No the world into a wasteland". They all ponder and think about the choice they have.

Meanwhile in Rita's palace Squat and Baboon are gathering supplies for something sinister, "Empress Rita is quite the evil one...shrinking that shuttle those kids where in and giving us something to play with" Squat says joyfully, Baboon sets a huge metal ball on a rope and we see below that is the shuttle but smaller underneath and in it the 2 children are scared at what is occurring around them. "Its not a game so stop playing set up the device and get on with it Squat" Baboo yells. Squat puts a magnifying glass and angles it toward the sun and next to the rope holding the giant ball "Alright fine..I got to get the angle just right"

Every soon seems convinced except for Jason, Trini asks "Whats wrong Jason I know you want to help", Jason replies " I do but to be a leader...I dont know..it means alot responsibility to lead the only defense of the Earth" Billy turns to Jason and states "Remember what yall were telling me earlier that its about state of mind and confidence..if you believe you can lead us then you can Jason" Jason continues to wonder but before he can say anything alarms go off and Alpha explains "Rita destruction downtown continues you must get to the city at once". The 4 other teens come to a conclusion they have to have help out somehow so Zordon states " If you wish to go to help out use the Dino Cycles to get you to your location...Jason..your reservation is understandable..alot of is being put on your shoulders but you were chosen because of your strength and power to lead this team but take the time you need to think it over" As the rest head outside Zack goes to Jason and says " We wont fault you for not..we understand man...but we believe in you as a leader so just believe in yourself", Zack leaves as Jason ponders all he been told.

In the city its practically empty as two motorcycles with side carriages ride through the city toward Rita's palace. Zack and Trini ride together in a Black and Yellow motorcycle while Billy and Kimberly ride in a blue and pink one. In the tower Baboo spots the cycles and yells "Empress Rita...4 humans on motorcycles approach..they seem different". Rita looks down and see's the motorcycles and notices the buckles on their belt and symbol.."So that pesky Zordon is still around and he has given the power coins to a bunch pre pubescent humans...typical".

The 4 teens head toward the tower and reach the entrance to Rita's palace and when they open the door they end up in the beach. Before they can figure out whats happen the sky cracks and all that can be heard is Rita's laughing as she blast with her magic and then transports them into her palace but in a cage. "Zordon sent a bunch of teenagers to stop me...HAHAH!" Rita yells..the teenager struggle to get out of the cage, Kimberly "Let us out of here you witch", Rita replies "Thats Empress Witch to you missy and i have no intention of releasing you or the kids i have stuck in that little shuttle". We see that the rope is being to cut and the metal ball coming close to crushing the shuttle with the terrified kids inside. Meanwhile at the Command Center Zordon informs Jason "The rest of the rangers are in the palace but i fear that they are not there under good circumstances...they need their leader to help guide them into the Power Rangers they need to be to stop Rita", Jason continues to think about leading and the lessons he learned from martial arts and the advice he gave Billy. He looks up more confident and says "Im ready Zordon". We cut to Jason riding a red motorcycle toward the city near the palace.

The 4 teens are still trapped within the cage as Rita and her gang taunt and laugh at them then the doors to her palace open and Jason appears and he picks up a sword and jumps toward the cage and cuts the lock. The 4 teens are happy to see Jason but Rita is annoyed and so is Goldar as he flies toward Jason and the two lock in sword combat. Jason the rest of the teens exit palace and end up on the rooftop of a building "Goldar take the putties and stop them" Rita yells as a handful of gray henchman follow Goldar outside the palace. Billy states "It good to see you here Jason" Jason replies "Im glad to be here as your leader...So I think its time to turn it up a notch", the teens grabbed their morphers from their belts and put it behind their backs and Jason yells "It's Morphin Time"

_"Mastodon"  
>"Pterodactyl"<br>"Triceratops"  
>"Sabertooth Tiger"<br>"Tyrannosaurus"_

The 5 teens end up donning colorful spandex suits with helmets that resemble their respective dinosaurs and each of them yell out their respective title Jason "Red Tyranno Ranger", Zack "Black Mastodon Ranger", Billy "Blue Triceratops Ranger", Trini "Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Ranger", and Kimberly "Pink Pterodactyl Ranger". Jason then yells "We are.." and they all follow and yell "Mighty Morphing Power Rangers"

[Zyuranger EP1 16:00 - 18:36 and MMPR EP1 14:15 - 14:40] The Rangers battle Goldar and his putties as the rope that holds the metal ball above the shuttle with the kids begins to snap. Red Tyranno Ranger goes one on one again with Goldar as Jason displays Dino Dagger against Goldar full sword. "Guys go get those kids" he yells as Billy and Kimberly race back to the palace entrance. They see the ship and the hourglass displaying how much time they have left. They can hear the kids screaming of fright, Billy offers to toss Kimberly up to get the ship and as time is just about to run out Kimberly grabs the ship with the kids and lands safetly. "That was a close call for reall" Kimberly states. Before they can truly celebrate a giant hand comes crashing into the area knocking both Billy and Kimberly down and the ship on the ground. "What was that?" Billy says as he helps Kimberly help, they the hand grab the shuttle and through the hole a giant helmet can seen attached to a giant being of mountainous proportions. This Titan, a giant monster glad in ancient armor a sword that towers above the city. Billy and Kimberly race outside calling for the rest of the team and all 5 gather and see the true scope of what they are dealing with as the Titan lavishes over the city. Rita can be hearding laughing "Next Time Power Rangers!", the palace and the titan vanishes from the city and the rangers are left in disbelief. "Man what the heck was that" Zack yells, Billy looks on as well and states "Whatever it was Rita still has the shuttle", "We need to get the kids back guys" Kimberly says worried. Trini asks "But how do we take on something like that" Jason replies "I dont know but we wont let Rita get away with this"...

**_The Rangers have faced off against Rita but a threat unforeseen prevents them from helping innocent kids...Will the Rangers be able to stop Rita and save the space camp children..Find Out Next Episode of The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers! _**

Next Episode: The Rangers race against the clock to stop Rita next plot but when she sends the monster known as Skeleton to impede their efforts the Rangers must now defeat not one but two monsters as the Titan also joins the fray. But whats this with help from Zordon can Jason unlock the power of the Tyrannosaurs Dinozord..tune in to the next episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Day of the Dumpster Part 2.

_Thank you for taking the time to read this...this really takes a while to do so please bare with me if i cant get out a chapter every day..I will try to do one every other day during the week and atleast 2 or three during the weekend. But im a working Army Soldier and im usually tired after work so I hope you enjoy what i write...Feel free to leave any type of feedback or suggestions to make the story more enjoyable to read. THANK YOU! and STAY TUNED!_


	3. Episode 1x02- Day of The Dumpster Part 2

**_Ahh…After 65 million years I'm free it's time to conquer Earth_**

**_Alpha Rita's escaped, recruit a team of teenagers with attitude_**

**_Go Go Power Rangers (x3)_**

**_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Go Go Power Rangers (x3)_**

**_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_**

**_Cast  
><span>_****_Jason Lee Scott played by Austin St. John  
>Zack Taylor played by Walter Emmanuel Jones<br>Billy Cranston played by David Yost  
>Trini Kwan played by Thuy Trang<br>Kimberly Hart played by Amy Jo Johnson  
>Zordon voiced and played by David Fielding<br>Alpha 5 voiced by Richard Steven Horovitz  
>Bulk and Skull played by Paul Schrier and Jason Narvy<em>**

_**Episode 01x02 - Day Of The Dumpster Part 2**_

Episode begins with an ariel view of Angel Grove and then changes to inside a TV Station with a panel discussing the recent attack of Rita Repulsa. "Im positive it was an alien attack that will surely lead to a full on invasion" says one of the panelist but another panelist replies "Aliens?!...Thats just nonsense...it was probably a mind altering agent that produced those images followed by a foreign nations weapons that caused those earthquakes in order to hide who was really behind", The panelist argue but what happen and the scene switches to the 5 teens watching the panel on the viewing globe in the command center. "They have no idea what to think of what happen?..Do they Zordon?" asks Billy. The 5 teens turn to Zordon and he replies "It is difficult for humans in this era that other forces exist beyond their comprehension...they are not advanced as they were when I first arrived" the 5 teens looked puzzled and Jason asks "What do you mean Zordon". "Observe the viewing globe and I will tell you everything" Zordon replies and the 5 teens turn to face the globe and Zordon explains "65 million years ago the Earth the dinosaurs roamed the planet and inter-dimensional beings such as my self came to observe the planets progression" as Zordon talks images of dinosaurs and aliens observing can be seen "But we did not come to just observe Dinosaurs...in this age Human's actually existed and they coexisted with the dinosaurs in peace". The teens observe actual humans working along side different dinosaurs "This is incredible..this changes everything we know about the history of Earth" Billy states, Zordon continues " Peace reigned and we beings only watched and observed but then Rita Repulsa had other plans and despised the Earth and its creatures and attacked the humans and dinosaurs with her army of putties and creatures". In the viewing globe Rita is on top of a hill [Zyuranger EP2 3:30 - 3:40] her gang begin attacking the earth "What a witch" Kimberly says, Zordon continues " At this point I felt i could no longer sit and watch Rita attack Earth and i helped the humans fight her off by helping them transform a group of dinosaurs to fighting machines known as DinoZords". In the viewing globe mechanical versions of Tyrannosaurus, Mastadon, Triceratops, Sabertooth Tiger and Pterodactyl can be seen charging into battle "In the end it took me sealing Rita and her gang with a large portion of my power to stop her attacks but as i tried to return home the energy i used to seal her trapped me between time and space. The remaining humans and Alpha 5 built this command center to around my trapped form and i returned to watching over Earth incase of Rita's return" Rita is seen being trapped in her dumpster. The 5 teens turn to Zordon and Trini asks "What happen to the DinoZords?" Alpha 5 walks in front and explains "After Rita's defeat the humans put the Zords in stasis mode, their location is a mystery to even me and Zordon, but they did say that the power coins were key to summoning and controlling them its just we have no idea how?". Zack states " Those things would really come in handy against that giant monster that attacked" and the teens nod and agree

[Zyuranger EP2 5:05 - 8:00]  
>On the moon Rita's palace sits on the surface a high rise with a blue globe on stop. As we see inside Rita is pacing and says "Oh, how beautiful, This moon is perfect..desolate, void of any humanity unlike that disgusting planet Earth", then we see Goldar resting as Squatt and Baboo fight over the shrunken shuttle plane on the table "What are you doing" asks Baboo frustrated at Squatt. "Im sorry I didnt know that was your finger" Squat explains as he apologizes for hitting Baboo finger with the hammer. The two continue to work on the shuttle plane when Rita walks in and asks "Squatt...Baboo?!" they both reply "Yes Empress" "How are the prepaerations going so far" she asks, Baboo quickly replies "Very soon my empress" but Squatt blurts out "Nowhere near done". Baboo knocks Squatt on the head and states "You idiot if anything its your fault", Rita simply says "Well just hurry up" as she looks inside the shuttle to see the terrified kids inside. "Next time those Power Rangers will be destroyed and Earth will be mines..Ohh Finister" she calls out toward the back and walks into a work area where clay type monsters are moving on their own and Finister is working on a clay model. "Finister is the new monster ready?" Rita asks but Finister is working and states "Not yet my Empress..art takes time!" Rita walks to the counter and see's the other clay creatures as they move around and she plays with them. "Making monsters is not an easy task Empress" Finister states but Rita replies "Oh just hurry up and show me", she walks toward the new clay monster that resembles a skeleton in a hat "How excellent...now hurry up and make it real" she demands. Finister replies "Alright my Empress" he takes the tray and puts it on a caviar belt linked to a machine and he says to himself "She is so impatient when she gets like this" he then turns a wheel that moves the tray inside the machine and pulls a lever which makes the machine hiss and crank up. "Come out my wonderful monster" Rita says as we see a tube coming from the machine and then on the end of the tube a mini explosion occurs which wakes up Goldar and out pops out a human size skeleton creature with a hat and sword called Skeleton. "I still think i could have done better" Finister states but Rita walks over to the monster and replies "He's perfect...lets begin the plan everyone", Baboo grabs a gold metal box that has controls on it and tells Rita "Its Ready to launch my Empress". The kids in the shuttle are frighten and the boy yells "Please Send us back home to Earth". Rita replies "Oh we are..you guys will be bait to lure out the Power Rangers and then all life on Earth will cease", Baboo announces "Ready to launch in 5 secs...5...4...3...2...1" he presses a button and the shuttle launches to Earth as the evil gang laughs in enjoyment. Rita goes to her telescope to check on the status of the shuttle and she see's the shuttle arrived on Earth and is chasing a group of humans on the city street.<p>

As the shuttle flies thru the city streets news reports on the situation "the missing shuttle to moon has returned to Earth but it appears it has shrunken and inside holds the two missing space camp cadets" the news cast is being broadcasted in the command center as alarms go off. "The kids...we gotta help them" Jason states. "Alpha teleport them and the dinocycles to the nearest whereabouts of the shuttle" Zordon asks as Alpha presses buttons on the control panel and the teens teleport out of the command center "Ai Yi Yi..i hope they can stop Rita's plan" Alpha says. In the city the shuttle continues to travel at high speeds through out the city scaring people and causing chaos. The rangers arrive in the city on their dinocycles and Rita see's them from her telescope and says "Those pipsqueaks have taken the bait...Skeleton go and take care of them", Skeleton runs and teleports from the moon base to right on top of Jason as he rides his cycle. The other teens are shocked at the creature and try and to encourage Jason to shake him off but then both Jason and the monster disappear. Jason ends up in a empty carnival and then he see's the Skeleton monster riding the merry-go-round laughing and then disappearing. Back in the city the remaining teens stop and use their cycles to call the command center "Zordon Jason's been taken" states Zack, Zordon replies "We have a lock on his location we will teleport you there immediately". Back at the carnival Jason is cautious of what is going on then all of sudden the monster reappears and attacks. He tries to stand his ground using martial arts but he is a lil outmatched until Zack and Trini jump out and help him knocking the skeleton down and into pieces as the the 5 teens regroup. "Jason you alright" Kimberly asks and Jason replies "Yea.." before they can celebrate the bones put themselves back together and form the monster whole agains and he blast the teens with an eye beam attack. Everyone falls but Jason gets back up and yells "Your mine bone brain" as he jumps out and begins fighting him but the monster grabs him and brings both of them on the rails of a roller coaster where he throws Jason off but he lands unharmed. The 5 teens regroup as the monster jumps down.."Its time to upgrade" Jason announces and the others agree Jason yells "Its Morphin Time"

_"Mastodon"  
>"Pterodactyl"<br>"Triceratops"  
>"Sabertooth Tiger"<br>"Tyrannosaurus"_

[Zyuranger EP2 11:17 - 18:15 and MMPR EP2 13:30 - 18:24]  
>The 5 teens once again end up donning colorful spandex suits with helmets that resemble their respective dinosaurs and each of them yell out their respective title Jason "Red Tyranno Ranger", Zack "Black Mastodon Ranger", Billy "Blue Triceratops Ranger", Trini "Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Ranger", and Kimberly "Pink Pterodactyl Ranger". Jason then yells "We are.." and they all follow and yell "Mighty Morphing Power Rangers"<p>

The Skeleton monster deteaches his head and sends it in the air and his body disappears. It spins above the Power Rangers and sends them to another dimension where Jason spots the shuttle "Guys the shuttle plane" he says but before any of them can go towards it the Skeleton monster jumps and attacks them. Then the monster summons skeleton type henchman to attack the rangers and he readies his sword to attack. "Lets try out the Dino Daggers" Jason yells and the rangers take from their belt a gun like weapon that switches to a small dagger type sword. The two forces battle each other going head to head in combat, meanwhile Squat and Baboo appear from behind a batch of green pumpkins watching the battle laughing as Jason battles the skeleton monster. "The Rangers are occupied and now I can plant the bomb" Squat says as he walks toward the shuttle and places it in the tree where the shuttle is held while the rangers continue to fight the henchman. Squat takes the string attached to the bomb and walks away to get something out of his bag and Baboo walks up annoyed and says "Hurry up you numbskull you take too long i'll do it" he hits Squat's head and reaches into the bag to grab a box of matches. They light the string and Squat says "Oh goodie" and the light burns his hands and they both laugh and joyful say "We did it". Kimberly see's the lit fuse and says "Jason the shuttle" they both look and see the bomb but they cant reach it "Oh no its set to explode". The kids can be seen inside knocked out, Jason tries to get to the shuttle but the Skeleton creature stops him and then thrust his sword to the ground causing an earthquake which splits the floor. Jason is the only one on the other end but he yells "Guys use Dino Blaster mode", Zack agree's and yells "Lets do it guys" the rangers switch the dagger back into a gun and all 4 shoot the skeleton and he breaks to pieces again. As the pieces reform Billy see's his chance and yells "Guys I got this" as he jumps toward the monster and grabs his head and wraps the cape around it and yells "Trini toss him in the crack floor" as he throws it to her. Trini catches it and replies "Got it Billy" but a rush of skeleton henchmen come and advance toward her but she takes them out with her Dino Dagger. She finds the crack and says "Your done for" and throws the head into the crevice and it explodes and so does the main body of the monster as it falls down and explodes as well. The kids awaken in the shuttle but see's the fuse and the bomb and scream for help, Jason reaches the shuttle and takes it away from the bomb "I got you guys dont worry" he says. Then a giant hand appears and grabs him and he tosses the shuttle "Billy hear" he yells as Billy catches the shuttle and Billy yells back "JASON!". They all gather toward Jason who is being lifted by the giant hand into the air and another hand rips open the dimension like cardboard and appears the giant titan from before "Everyone run" Jason yells. Squat and Baboo watch but see that the bomb is going to explode and leave, the rangers try and figure out a way to get Jason but then the explosion from the bomb tosses them out the dimension and into a rock quarry where the giant titan stands before them. "Jason use your Dino Blaster" Zack yells, Jason replies "Right" he gets out his weapon as the Titan intends to smash him and Jason blast his eye which blinds him and causes him to release Jason to the ground. When Jason lands the Rangers regroup and asks if he is alright but then the Titan unsheathes his swords and slams it toward them and the Ranger's jump out the way. Billy finds a cave and says "What can we do against a monster of that size..the odds are not calculating in our favor" but before anyone can respond the titan's hand crashes in from the roof of the cave trying to grab one of them. Jason yells "What ever it is we have to protect the kids...We have to protect the Earth", then outside the ground shakes and falls apart as if something is coming from beneath the Earth.

In the Command center Alpha 5 is watching the viewing globe and comments on the events by announcing "Zordon could it be...", Zordon replies "Yes Alpha..link me to the helmets of the Rangers immediately". At the rock quarry the rangers wonders what making the noise and shaking the ground, the titan looks up and becomes defensive as he see's a massive mechanized Tyrannosaurs rise from the Earth roaring. The Rangers run out to see what is going on and marvel in the size of the machine, "Jason I think thats your DinoZord" Zack says and then inside their helmets Zordon speaks "Correct Zack..The Tyrannosaurs DinoZord has been awaken by Jason's leadership and need to protect the kids and Earth..Use its power to take down the Titan!" Jason replies "You got it Zordon". Jason leaps toward the DinoZord and on top of its head and he goes into the cockpit and says "Morphin" he presses the handle and buttons in the DinoZord which sync him and the Zord together and he says "DinoZord power online". The DinoZord roars as its ready to take on the Titan, the dinozord and Titan face off against each other and meanwhile Zack yells "Go Get'em Jason...Hey Billy you got something to help Jason". Billy moves to Zack and replies "Yea but I need help", Zack offers to help "I'll hold the shuttle, ask the kids to start the launch sequence" Billy explains. The kids in the shuttle are scared and see the helmet of the Black Ranger talk to them and say "Guys I need you launch the shuttle" but the kids are scared, Kimberly walks over and says "Their scared Zack, let me try" she then talks to the kids "Hey, we're the good guys, the Power Rangers, we here to help you..after you press the button jump out and you should be safe". The kids agree and find the launch button and press it which causes the shuttle jets to turn on spooking Trini, the kids open the door and jump out and return to normal size to their surprise. Zack asks Billy "Will that work" Billy replies "Yup everything seems according to my caculations and should give Jason an edge in his battle, Trini help me aim" Trini nods and helps him. Zack yells to Jason "Jason we got something that can help get him to face us", in the cockpit Jason understands and says "Thanks guys im on it" as the Dinozord takes hold of the Titan and readies him in position. Zack states "Alright Billy its all set up..Ready!", both Billy and Trini nod and let the shuttle go as it launches toward the Titan Trini yells "Alright go get'em" as it lands into the Titan's face causing it to be dizzy and allows the Dinozord to jump and kick it in the face hurling it away. The Titan gets back up but it is weaken and Jason yells "Time to end this Sonic Tyranno Blast", the dinozord lands back on the ground and aims its head to the ground launching a sonic attack that kicks up dust going towards the Titan which ends up fading the Titan away into nothingness. The rest of the Rangers congratulate Jason as he exits the cockpit on top of the Dinozord. On Rita's moon palace she kicks her mini earth ball angry and yells "Im so angry...Oh now I got a headache" while Squat and Baboo cower and say "So Do we"

MMPR EP1 18:45 - END]  
>Back at the command center the rangers out their outfits watch the viewing globe at a news report of the kids being returned "The Space Camp Cadets return safely to their parents and said they were rescued by a group of 5 colorful heroes called The Power Rangers...Looks like during these weird times we have heroes to defend our city...Thank you Power Rangers" the anchor says. The teens look at each other with accomplishment, Zordon gains their attention when he announces "Congratulations on a Job well done..Now that initial threat of Rita has been thwarted I must lay down ground rules for your new titles as Power Rangers or the Power coins will cease to work...First never use your power for personal gain..Second..never escalate or instigate a battle unless Rita forces you to..and finally it is up to you if you wish your identity known but keep in mind others may use you for their own purpose so be careful who knows who you are" Zack steps and ask "Wait..I mean it was great protecting the Earth but we have been lucky so far". Zordon replies "Luck had nothing to do with it..the 5 of you have formed a amazing group of heroes that i dare say remind me of the ancient heroes who fought Rita millions of years ago" Kimberly is shocked and asks "No Way?!..Really?!" and Zordon replies " You've been through an extraordinary experience together, you need each other now and the world needs you". Jason smiles and agrees " Yea Im in forsure now" they all agree except for Kimberly who states "I dont know..I mean the costumes are cute and all but my hair gets all tangled in the helmets..yea i dont know" they are all disappointed by Kimberly statement but she laughs and says "Gotcha...of course im in". They all laugh but Alpha begins to overload and the teens try and cool him down "Oh boy..teenage humor what a concept" he says..they all laugh and Jason says "Lets do it guys" he puts his hands out and they all put one on top of each other and throw them in the air and yell "POWER RANGERS!"<p>

**_Earth now has its heroes to defend itself from the Evil Empress Rita..what new threat awaits the rangers find out next episode of The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!_**

Next Time on Mighty Morphing Power Rangers: Zordon tells the teens of the Power Weapons used to fight Rita millions of years ago but were banished to the island of despair. The Rangers journey to gain a upper hand against Rita but she sends her putties to stop them will the rangers be able to gain the new weapons and where are the other 4 Dinozords..Find out in the next episode _**Island of Despair**_

_Thank you for taking the time to read this...this really takes a while to do so please bare with me if i cant get out a chapter every day..I will try to do one every other day during the week and atleast 2 or three during the weekend. But im a working Army Soldier and im usually tired after work so I hope you enjoy what i write...Feel free to leave any type of feedback or suggestions to make the story more enjoyable to read. THANK YOU! and STAY TUNED!_


End file.
